


Hog Answers - 4

by Ryinth



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryinth/pseuds/Ryinth
Summary: Junkrat says "Don't talk t' me. Just…don’t bother today…alright?"





	Hog Answers - 4

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from RP done at beware-the-hog.tumblr.com

_Junkrat says "Don't talk t' me. Just…don’t bother today…alright?"_

It wasn’t ever hard to find Jamison. Not that they were often separated. But when distance was a factor, all Roadhog had to do was listen for mayhem in order to find his chaotic half.

Only now- No manic giggling. No sounds of explosions. Not even any cans being kicked against the wall.

He needed to find Jamison. He couldn’t make it better. But he could-

He turned a corner, and found his Rat, arms folded, leaning against the wall, drawing small circles with the tip of his prosthetic leg.

Roadhog stopped, but the sound of his jingling chains was enough to alert Rat to his presence. Jamison looked up, away from the sad mandala that he’d been tracing in the soft dirt.

And the look in his eyes broke Roadie’s heart.

This was the world after the end of the world, where you couldn’t rely on society, government, water, air, or anything but the sun. And for the longest time now, the sun had been in Jamison’s eyes, no the flaming ball in the sky.

But there was nothing there now, except despair.

‘I can’t make it better,’ he said as he approached. ‘Nothing can. Time doesn’t heal everything.’

He pressed his shoulder against the wall next to Jamison, and lifted his right arm to the back of his head, and released the bottom strap, enough so that he could lift the bottom of his mask.

Roadhog leaned close, and kissed Jamison’s forehead, then slowly enveloped him in a hug. ‘I can’t make it better, but I’m here. For as long as you need me.’


End file.
